Griffin Zirago WA130HF
Stoneface The Girago Stone Face features the swift-like depiction of the mystical Qilin or Kilin. Shown in a running motion, the golden Qilin jogs to the left with a a dragon-esque face very reminiscent of Chinese representations leading to its two front hooved legs and its back ones as well. Its tail is made up of blazing flames, this can also be seen at the back of its neck and on one of its front-legs. With pupil-less red-eyes and some red diamonds scattered around the body, the Qilin is embodied on a ruby Stone Face. The Qilin is the same beast depicted on the face bolt of Zurafa. Warrior Wheel - Griffin Warrior Wheel - Zirago Spin Track - WA130 *'Weight:' 2.2 grams Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta and Burn Serpent from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings and a larger space coverage. The wings can be removed to become a 130, although illegal. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. Because it is free-spinning, it is possible to remove the wings and place them on ED145, creating WA145 and ED130, however, this is illegal and cannot be used in tournaments. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed i.e., Attack Mode & Defense Mode. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. The wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, so WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. WA130 can be used in various attack combos such as Evil Leone WA130WB, however, it is not recommended if you use this combo a lot because it is so aggressive it sometimes knocks itself out of the stadium. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customizations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its 3 releases, Fang Leone 130W²D, Twisted Tempo 130RS and Forbidden Eonis 130D. Performance Tip - Hole Flat *'Weight:' 0.5 grams Hole Flat has a very similar movement speed to that of Flat, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. However, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the Stadium floor than Flat, and also increased fragility. Due to this, HF dents, and can even break due to this. HF has good stamina even though it's an attack bottom. HF wears down after a while and, is not, therefore, advised for tournaments, unless you have a couple new HFs on hand. Though HF has good Performance Tip capabilities it is not recommended to be used when worn down, because its capabilities will be lost. Gallery For the full gallery, see Griffin Zirago WA130HF/Gallery. References *Beyblade.co.jp Zero-G index *[https://my.takaratomy-business-service.co.jp/community/beyblade/2012/11/post-136.html WBBA Gryph Girago WA130HF page] *[https://my.takaratomy-business-service.co.jp/community/beyblade/2012/11/post-139.html WBBA Beyblade Ultimate Synchrom DX Set Chrome Wheel page] *[http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-24-Beyblade-Ultimate-Synchrom-DX-Set-Attack-Balance-Type WBO Beyblade Ultimate Synchrom DX Set Attack & Balance Type thread] *[http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Gryph_Girago_WA130HF Beywiki Gryph Girago WA130HF article stub] Category:Beyblades Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades